A Bad Dream
by daverezi
Summary: Silver has a bad dream...that's basically it. -ShadowxSilver; Shadilver; YAOI- One-shot; Don't read if you hate yaoi.


_...:A Bad Dream:.._

**A/N: C: i hope(lol) you like this fic~! --I DON'T OWN SONIC. If i did, Shadilver would be a couple :P Shut up, i know the song doesn't go with the story, but...oh well! :3 (ignore the parts that say "she" or "her", please. XD) Oh, no flames please...cause only ****STUPID**** people read stuff they don't like. ; So, yeah. Enjoy~!**

_He pinned the white body up againist the wall, peach muzzles colliding into each other in an intense and passionate kiss. Ebony hands touching all over the ivory body, lightly groping the sides and parts of the back. Ivory would get slightly nervous, being in this situation, and try to keep up with ebony. Tongues battled together, licking inside each other's mouth, massaging the walls. Suddenly, ebony would stop thier kiss, put a finger over the other's lips and get on his knees, his eyes slightly intimidating ivory. The white one would tense up a bit before a peach muzzle would be wrapped over his. . ._

**"AHHHHHH!!!" **A sudden noise awoke the hedgehog that was sleeping. He shuffled out of his bed and got to his feet. _"Nooo!! N-Not the--AHHH!" _He heard another scream coming from down the hall; He started to walk towards the other's room and slipped inside. "Silver. . .why are you screaming?" The grumpy hedgehog asked, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He saw the other one hugging a pillow tightly while beginning to cry. "Silver...wh-why are you screaming and crying?" Shadow asked, while sitting down next to Silver.

The white hedgehog continued to cry while looking up into the red orbs of the other's. "I-I had a bad d-dream..." He sobbed, hugging the pillow tighter to his chest. Shadow frowned a bit, while moving closer to ivory, wrapping his arms around him and embracing him in a hug. Silver started to hug back, while sobbing into his chest, still holding the pillow.

"What was it about?" He asked, while settling his head ontop of the others, bending back his spines that stuck out from the top of his head. The ebony hedgehog had been mad about waking up from his own dream(see above), but seeing that Silver was crying and clutching onto him, it made his anger quickly fade away. He didn't like to see him like this. "..it was about Blaze." He said, quietly. The tears in his eyes fell down his cheeks while hugging ebony fur even tighter.

_"Shhh...it's ok." _Shadow cooed into his ear quietly, _"It's ok; it was only a dream...i'm here for you..." _Golden eyes closed up while still sharing the embrace, not letting go for one second. He slowly wiped the tears that laid in golden eyes away, slightly smiling. Shadow pulled him up and looked into his eyes for a moment, once his eyes opened up long enough, before pulling ivory slowly into a kiss. While kissing Silver, he used his free hand and found the remote for the radio and turned it on, listening to a song that started to play.

_Now even though i tried to play it off_

_i'm thinking about you all day long _

_i can't wait for shawty to come through_

The soft music started to play softly in the room, the beat going along the walls(that makes absoultely no sense, but whatever). Golden eyes stared at the closed red ones that he would've saw if they were open, as he started to return the kiss.

_from your lips to your make up to your eyes_

_my hands on your hips when we grind_

_i'm fanatazing about what i'm gunna do (to you)_

_you got me feeling for her, her love can't lie_

_man you should see how she got me,_

_spendin' all this time with her (with her)_

Thier tongues started to battle for dominance, wrestling and licking each other's muscles. White and black fur mixing with each other as ivory wrapped his arms around the ebony's neck, licking the walls of his mouth.

_i could leave her if i wanted to_

_her love turns men into fools _

_tell me: what is a man to do?_

_cause i can't breathe when you talk to me_

_i can't breathe when you're touching me_

_i suffocate when you're away from me_

_so much love you take from me_

_i know i'm outta my mind_

Shadow's hands went down to where ivory's blue shirt was, and started to tug at it, making Silver blush a little. "You did want to, **don't **you?" He smirked a little at the rosy-cheeked hedgehog, while getting a slight nod as an answer. He lifted the other's shirt off and over his head, his fluffy white chest fur exposed to ebony. He ran his black fingers through the silky white fluff, feeling it's softness.

_i can't breathe when you talk to me_

_i can't breathe when you're touching me_

_i suffocate when you're away from me _

_so much love you take from me_

_i know i'm outta my mind_

Feeling a little nervous, Silver's hands moved from where they were around Shadow's neck, to the front of his chest and slowly started to unbutton his red buttoned-up shirt, exposing his chest, complimented with it's own white fluff that was on his chest.

_whenever we up in this bed_

_and my fingers all up in your hair _

_i wonder if you feel me watching you_

_cause i can't go a night with your lovin' _

_got me lookin' at this phone _

_every time it rings, i hope it's you girl_

Ebony then toppled over him, and pinned him down onto the bed, his peach muzzle matching up with the other's within seconds, connecting in a passionate kiss. He brought his own body to sit lightly on Silver's abodmen, his hands roughly tight around ivory wrists. He smirked into the kiss while entangling his legs with ivory ones, and using one of his hands--Silver's free hand rubbing up againist the ebony's face, making a sexy growl at him--to tug at his pants.

_got me bracin' for your love and i_

_fallin' for you, i can't lie_

_i just wanna be with you_

_and yes, she got me there_

_somebody call the paramedics _

_tell them to hurry up and come through_

After what seemed like forever, he got his pants _and _his boxers off, and kicked them onto the floor. Then, Shadow took off his own pants and boxers--with his only free hand, which must've been hard--and then threw them onto the floor with the rest of it. Ebony continued to kiss the peach muzzle and the nose on ivory's face, making him chuckle at being teased. "Don't tease me, baby." Silver said in a seductive voice, licking ebony's muzzle, leading up to his lips.

"But, it's fun." Shadow smirked at him and then kissed his lips, tongues battling for dominance and licking all around in each other's mouth.

_cause i can't breathe when you talk to me_

_i can't breathe when you're touching me_

_i suffocate when you're away from me_

_so much love you take from me_

_i know i'm outta my mind (i'm going outta my mind)_

Ebony arms kept a hold around an ivory waist, slowly grinding against him, making some groans escape a pair of lips, while also making ebony once again smirk at him. Ivory felt him go a little faster with each time, more groans escaping him, filled with pleasure. With his arms binded down by ebony hands, ivory couldn't really move under Shadow's weight, but he squirmed slightly. He closed his yellow eyes to the pace of each grind he made, still slightly groaning at the feel.

Without even noticing at first, ebony had flipped him onto his stomach; his eyes snapped open when he noticed that he was facing a pillow, his face almost landing into it's softness. Shadow had flipped Silver over, and then turned him away from his face, so his rear was facing him.

_i can't breathe when you talk to me_

_i can't breathe when you're touching me_

_i suffocate when you're away from me _

_so much love you take from me_

_i know i'm outta my mind_

Being slick, a ebony finger started to twirl around Silver's small, fluffy tail and lightly poked at his ass. Chuckles came out of the ivory hedgehog while feeling a finger run up and down his rear. But from giggles and chuckles, turned into a squeal and slight moan when he felt that finger starting to probe his tailhole. He started to buck against his finger as it dug deep into his hole, moaning loudly and squeeking with slight pain, and pleasure. He used his finger and bend it some to stretch the hole some for what he was planning.

_don't ever leave me girl_

_i need you inside my world_

_i can't go a day without you_

_and see nobody else will ever do_

_i never feel like i feel with you_

Once his tailhole got loose enough, ebony lowered himself into it and heard some more moans from ivory. With each thrust into him, small tears would trail downwards from golden eyes, falling down from a peach muzzle and then soaking into the soft feeling of silky ivory fur. At some times, a black finger would wipe away the tears from under his eyes, twirling his finger around the nose as well. He started to thrust harder, and faster into him, making the other one moan ebony's name. _Oh, Shadow... _It would just roll off the tongue.

_cause i can't breathe when you talk to me_

_i can't breathe when you're touching me_

_i suffocate when you're away from me_

_so much love you take from me (oooooh...)_

_i know i'm outta my mind _

After a few more thrusts, Ivory moaned some more, tightly hugging the pillow close to him while biting hard on his lower lip. "Oh...i-i'm gunna... _ahhh!" _With a scream, the black hedgehog came right into ivory, moaning and panting as he pulled himself out of Silver and settled onto the right side of him, bringing ivory into a warm embrace and hearing him pant as well.

_i can't breathe when you talk to me_

_i can't breathe when you're touching me_

_i suffocate when you're away from me _

_so much love you take from me_

_i know i'm outta my mind (i'm going outta my mind, ooooh!)_

"I love you, Shadow." Ivory said, through a breath, while cuddling up to ebony and running his fingers through the white fluff that rested on his chest. Red orbs looked into a pair of gold ones, and through a pant, mumbled back, "I love you, too, Silver."

_Ooh, no, i can't breathe_

They cuddled into each other for what seemed like forever, hearing the music that had been playing(it was multiple songs for them) slowly getting softer and almost becoming faint within the silent room... except for the pants and slight whines.

_Ooh, no, no, i can't breathe (i can't breathe)_

_Ooh, no, no, i can't breathe (i can't breathe)_

Before you knew it, ebony and ivory were fast in falling asleep, holding each other close to the warmth of the other's body, knowing that tonight... ivory wouldn't have another bad dream.

_Ooooh, nooo, i can't breathe..._

**~End.**

**:) Hey, i hope you like it.. please r&r and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, and stay awesome. :P**

**~Hope Cooper~**


End file.
